Father's pride
by LazyKitty
Summary: I was once told that a men pride is his daught and where he lives, and if he does take care of those then he has very little pride in things... there was this other thing too but I can't remember it right not..." he whisper, as the tears fill her eyes
1. Chapter 1

lazykitten: Hello everyone here the long waited chapter... which is my sister's fault! **glares**

Starwarrior: **winces **Leave me alone you damn brat!

Lazykitten: You have time to read porn, draw porn, and fantasize about it! Make time for my story! **shouts**

Starwarrior: Brat! I work! I don't always have time for my pleasures! **glares**

Lazykitten: Liar...

Starwarrior: **winces, but sighs heavily** Anyway... Lazy kitten doesn't own naruto, and if she did... let's say there would be rather odd coupling going on... **Looks at sister's stories** Kida and shino! WT-

Lazykitten: Anyway! to the story!

"speech"

* * *

There was a soft beeping sound that filled the quiet room which smelled of antiseptic and chocolate? As Temari slowly open her eyes to see that everything was unfocused, but then a blur of familiar red and brown was seen, her lips slowly curve at the tips, showing a small smile, while she closing her eyes.

She remember a couple of times when she was young that Kankuro and Gaara would sneak into her room to wake her up, and when she did wake up, Kankuro would yelled "It's alive, alive I'm tell you" and smile at her, while Gaara would just looked at Kankuro like he was crazy and gave his bottle to her as he did that. Drops of milk tumble out onto her hair. Temari would grab the bottle and turn her body so she would be on her stomach and facing Gaara. At this, Gaara would lean forward so that they foreheads touch and stared at her eyes, she would all ways smile at this. She felled something drop on her face. She shot up bumming her head on something.

"Ow" came a voice to her left, as she rub her forehead. Temari turn to her left to look at Kankuro who was also rubbing his forehead, and then turn right to see Gaara, who was drinking something. Her left eyebrow shot up as she looked at Gaara as she wiped her cheek, to see what had spilled on her. It was chocolate milk.

Temari then looked forward to see a medi-nin taking notes, her knees rise up as she hugged them, putting her chin on her knees.

"Well its looks like everything is all right but you should be more careful Temari-chan, I'll be back with some medicine and you can get dress." Smile the medi-nin as she walked out of the room, both Kankuro and Gaara got up, but Gaara was still drinking his drink, as Kankuro carried his out as he closed the door behind him.

Temari folded her legs under her as she took out the IV needle, then move to the side of the bed and got up and walked toward the window to looked out at Suna, she lean forward to put her forehead on the window to feel the cool glassed against her skin, some of her hair was sticking to her face as she watch the sunset, tears slowly made they way down her cheeks as she felt her inside went numb, she was his little baby girl, more tears felled down, she touch the glass with her finger tips, her whole world come crashing down. The magic was gone, and the realness of the world set in, her body shook with emotion as she knew from this point on that she was no longer his little princess… his little girl…. Daddy little girl…

……………..

Temari was setting beside the window, her blond hair fell to her shoulders, and she was wearing a white tank top with black shorts. She was in her parent's room. ((Aka her father bedroom.)) She looked around to see that in one corner there stand three long picture frames, each held four picture.

Temari walk toward the picture frames to get a good look at them, she sat on the bed setting across legged, she notice the first one had four baby picture of her, seeing at the bottom there was a one year Temari with one ponytail, then the next picture was went she was two with pigtails in her hair the next picture was with three pigtails and then the last one held of her when she four with four pigtail on her head. The next picture frame held Kankuro with puppets, but at the bottom picture he was crying because there was a puppet beside him, while at the next there was him being grumpy seeing as he was trapped in the strings of the puppets, but the last two was of him smiling with puppets. And the last picture frame was of Gaara. Gaara of the desert had baby pictures, and Temari just smile seeing as she can black mail Gaara or Kankuro into doing something for her, seeing as she was the oldest and had memories of them when there were babies.

Kankuro walked in the room to see that Temari was looking at the picture of them when there were younger, he walk to see how she is feeling, but stop when he notice that she had her hands to her face and her body shook. '_Damn it_' thought Kankuro, seeing as he had a hard time cheering up girls, he sat beside her. "Temari…" 'What the hell I'm going to say to her?' thought Kankuro, Temari drop her hand to hold her waist as she laughed, Kankuro just stared at her. Temari got up as she got grip of her self. She turn to smile at Kankuro who looked like he was scared, there was one thing he was always scared of and it wasn't Gaara, it was his older sister seeing as she had more moody swings then Gaara and when she mad… well lets just say run for the hills.

"Kuro, wanna help me make cookies?" Asked Temari sweetly, Kankuro whine at the used of the nickname she gave him, and knew something was up.

"Sure…" Kankuro said very slowly, as he try to think of why she was laughing, there was one thing he would never understand and that would be his sister, seeing at times she had her dark moments, which were more scary then watching Gaara pull his sand coffin, and even Gaara would stay out of her way.

Temari walked out of the room, leaving Kankuro to his thoughts. Kankuro looked at the picture frames, and but then looked at Gaara baby pictures and the bottom one held Gaara with a pastier in his mouth, which was cute, then the next one held of Gaara trying to steal from the cookie jar, at this Kankuro smile, the next picture held the three of them, and it was Gaara was on his stomach, Temari was standing over him and Kankuro was on her back holding her hair in his fists. But the last one held a moment in time which Temari would maybe forgive him for, and it was Gaara with Hatsumomo head on the ground. Of course after that Gaara went on a bear massacre which Temari held a funeral for each one of them and made Kankuro come to each of them, at the time he wonder why she held a funeral for each of those stupid teddy bears, but seeing now as he knew that each of those teddy bears were hers and the idiot caretaker keep on buying her a new one to replace the one that Gaara would execute. Makes one wonder if Gaara abhorrence teddy bears or something, 'I should see what he do would if I buy a teddy bear' though Kankuro as he smirked to him self at the thought of Gaara going on a teddy bear massacre again.

Kankuro shook his head at the silly thought. Gaara come in the room to see that Kankuro was amusing him self with his thoughts. Kankuro senses Gaara presents as he enter the room, Gaara mutter "Kankuro!" Kankuro looked at Gaara, "What do you want shrimp" spoke the puppet master as he got up. "Temari should take some time off" inform Gaara as he eyed him up. (Translation: We should take a trip and go bugged Naruto)

"Why do you say that?" reply Kankuro as he rise an eye brow, "Well she is sing and making ginger bread cookies." Gaara said in a bored voice as he walked out. Kankuro just shook his head as the thoughts of Gaara going on a ginger bread massacre. That was something worth seeing.

* * *

Lazykitten: Kawaii!

Starwarrior: meh... I read better

Lazykitten: **Glares** Whatever starwarrior

Starwarrior: **archs brow**

Lazykitten: Or maybe I should start calling you fat warrior... **smirk**

Starwarrior: **Gasps in horror** You wouldn't dare!

Lazykitten: you wanna bet? **a mysterious gleans appears**

Starwarrior: Gr! Baka...

Lazykittne: Fat... warrior! **says in perky voice**

Starwarrior: ARG!

Lazykitten: **Chuckles**, anyway thanks for reading ja ne! **waves**


	2. fated

_LazyKitty: I don't own nothing but banana bread, Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto... _

_Naruto: ya and even the banana bread tasted cheap! -_

_Lazykitty: your so getting abuse in the story_

_Naruto: o.0 why! I did nothing! I swear It wasn't me!_

_Lazykitty: Please in joy the story! -_

_Naruto: Your not on planning on giving me to the yaoi fan girls... are you?_

_Lazykitty: Thats an ideal_

_Naruto: NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_

_"If you love me, __you__ wouldn't be there right __now;__ you'll be here with me!"_

_"Is she __beautiful?__ Is she the kind of women you would have wanted to send you life with!"_

_"There no other w__omen, I would never cheat on you__! Why would you think __that?__"_

Angry voice from the past blow around with the wind, while Hinata lay on the grassy ground while looking up at the sky watching the clouds flow by. Lavender eyes slowly closed while the memories of the past flash by like a movie without sound.

_"You don't spend time with her, so why should __you__ get a son!" Yelled a lady with long gorgeous__ black__ hair, looking__ at her husband with angry eyes,_

_"Please __don't__ be like __that;__ we always__ work__ed__ it out..."__ Whisper a man__ while he __holds__ his wife from behind, as__ angry __tears spill out from her __white pears eyes._

_"__Hey__ my little_hime___ where would you li__ke to go after we have some tea and cookies__" Asked her mother as they sat by the pond, where it was filled up__ with little water creature and __water lilies._

_Screams filled the air, it was too late to apologize, no kisses or hugs will save the marriage of the unforgotten love that used to be there. As Hinata sat on the edge of the pound__starring into the water, while tears leak down her cheeks, hopping for another way to find happiness__ for her family_

_Seeing her mother standing in the g__arden as the blood pour from a wound o__n the side of her head, with sad eyes, she slowly took the knife and__…_

Hinata shot up as she breathe deeply for air, she grip the grass tightly in her hands, there were parts of her memory where she wouldn't dare go, it was pitiful and gloomily. It wouldn't matter if Hyuuga heiress would disappear seeing as she has a younger sister who is stronger, skilful and who knows how to use the byakugan better than she does. She slowly got up and brushes the dirty off her clothes and started to walk toward the gate of the compound, she needed to get away from this place seeing as it started to feels like it's choking her from having freedom to be herself.

"_Maybe that why H__anabi never got the cruse seal_" Hinata bitterly thought "_No__ I shouldn't be thinking that, what's wrong with me today?"_ Hinata shook her head from the thoughts that started to form,as she creepy past one of the many rooms of the hyuuga compound, but stop when she heard voices.

_"My__ lord... there is no other choice..."_

"I wonder who they are talking about?" thought Hinata as she creepy slowly toward the room where the voices were hear even thou she may have a small clue who they were talking about.

_"And I'm sure you know of her skill level..."_

_"I know her skill level! What do you take me for!!"_

Hinata body froze as soon as her father spoken, "They can't be talking about..."

_"I'm sorry to say but she is worthless! No good __will comes__ from her__"_

_"__Who needs a __weak person__ like her, when she bought nothing but shame to this clan?"_

Hot tears slowing twinkle at the corner of her eyes, her mouth went dry as she fell to her knees. "They can't be speaking about me, there no way" she thought, even thou in the bottom of her heart she knew they were.

_"__What__ shame is that?" _

"Please father have mercy on me" she whisper as a single tear felled down her cheeky, at this point she was edging her way to the gates trying to get away from the tightness that had appear in her mouth, it wasn't fair to the heiress to talk about her when she can always the bloodline to read the words on their lips.

_"The shame you __asked__ well what k__ind of __clan__leader__ is weaker then the branch house!"_

_"What kind of leader d__oesn't know how to used they blood line"_

She put her hand to her mouth to stop the whimpering from coming out, as tears drip down to the hard wood flooring, "It can't be!"

_"Much time is left?" asked her father_

That was the last straw before Hinata bulled away from the floor and ran as fast as she can out of the compound, seeing the tightness has started to choke her out of her air supple, not looking back as it would bring some bad memories.

* * *

She can't believe that they were planning on killed her off, she wasn't that weaker... or was she. Hinata didn't care anymore, it was too much to bear and no one would miss her anyways.

"I'm not worthless, I'm not worthless..." Hinata whisper over and over again as she closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears from coming anymore, she was sick and tired of hearing it, so she keep on running as she turn the corner when she was knock to the ground by someone.

She felt her face heated up as she open her eyes to see who she knock over, her eyes wide at the person she knock over.

"Gomennasai! I wasn't looking where I was going, please don't cry" Said the person as they held her shoulders with their hands. "Are you hurt?... are you sick?" whisper the person, seeing as her face was beat red, a hand come to her forehead but she quickly push it way for her and got off the ground. She stood up and begging to bow, "G-g-g-o-omennasai, I-I-I w-w-wasn't looking w-w-here I w-was g-going, k-k-kudasai yurushimas " whisper as the tears kept on coming. It wasn't fair at all; all she had wanted was to be by herself, was it too much to ask for.

"Just relax, before you hurt yourself or someone else for the matter, just taking deep breaths ok? It was really my mistake seeing as I was reading and wasn't paying an attention to the road." Whisper the person as they got up from the ground and pick up their book that they were reading.

"I'm really sorry, please stop crying" whisper the person as they come closer to Hinata, and she try to wipe the tears away.

"Here used this" The person hand her beautiful handkerchief, "Let me make it up to you by taking you out for some tea or ice cream?" asked the person kindly.

She took the handkerchief as she nod her head, why does fate seems to play tricks on her, seeing as the person in front of her had bright blond hair, light blue eyes that would make the sky jealous and a light tan on their skin.

"Well come on, my job right now is to cheer you up and by the way my name is Haku Adachi" He smile

"I-I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, nice t-t-to meet you" Hinata bow to Haku, "there no need to be so formally, and any ways we should head to my place seeing as I got cake there" wink Haku as he smile seeing as Hinata started to calm down bit.

* * *

Lazykitty: Hope you injoyed that!

Naruto: I'm begging you, don't feed me to the yaoi fan girls!!!


End file.
